Secretos de sangre
by DanTra12
Summary: A el le empezaba a disgustar su vida. Siempre a la sombra de los ases de su gremio y con una magia común y débil el quería una vida como la de sus amigos, tener una magia extraña, ir a misiones peligrosas y enfrentar enemigos poderosos. Pronto se sintió como un imbécil por eso. Elementos de Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí os traigo una nueva historia. Tuve esta idea hace un tiempo y la estuve puliendo. Espero que os guste.**

 **Perdón por posibles faltas de ortografía.**

``Así´´ **: personaje hablando**

`` _Así_ ´´ **: personaje pensando**

`` **Así** ´´ **: hechizos**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Fairy Tail ni los personajes de otras series que aparecen aquí son de mi propiedad.**

Capítulo 1: Cuando todo comenzó

Romeo estaba entrenando, golpeaba un árbol grueso una y otra vez, bueno, sería más acertado decir que se estaba desahogando a decir que entrenaba ya que lo que único que hacía era desatar toda su furia contra ese árbol.

Hacía ya un año de la guerra contra Alvarez, Fiore logró recuperarse sorprendentemente rápido de una guerra enorme, Fairy Tail estaba en la cumbre, ganaron los últimos juegos mágicos y eran conocidos por todo el continente. Esto normalmente alegraría a Romeo si no fuera por un pequeño detalle, el no pertenecía a nada de eso. Pocas personas fuera del gremio sabían quién era y nadie había oído hablar de él, incluso dentro del gremio algunos no lo conocían, era uno de los mas débiles dentro del gremio y había oído a algunos decir que si su padre no fuera un antiguo miembro y no hubiera sido maestro ya habría sido expulsado por su debilidad. El se esforzaba para hacer más pequeña la brecha entre los ases del gremio y el pero esa brecha no hacía más que volverse más grande, prueba de ello el Equipo de Natsu y su misión de 100 años. Pensaba que con 5 de los ases del gremio fuera durante una temporada tendría una oportunidad pero no, la sangre le hervía de rabia cada vez que recordaba aquella vez que cogió una misión de derrotar a un gremio oscuro para hacerla en solitario solo para que Mirajane dijera ``Esa misión es muy peligrosa, aun no estás listo para misiones de este tipo.´´ fue a hablar con el maestro para que le dejara hacerlo pero ``De ninguna manera.´´ Fue su respuesta, una respuesta que no atendía a quejas. Y eso lo llevo aquí, a descargar su furia en forma de varios puñetazos envueltos en Fuego Púrpura sobre un árbol.

Estaba seguro de sus nudillos ya estarían sangrando por los constantes golpes sobre la dura madera pero la rabia hacía que el dolor le importara poco, siguió golpeando mientras pensaba en todos los que lo subestimaban o despreciaban lo que le hizo golpear con más fuerza, pero paró en seco por lo que vio, el árbol había estallado en pedazos, no solo eso, la hierba a su alrededor se había convertido en cenizas y los árboles cercanos parecían estar a punto de arder. Miró su mano y casi se asustó, su puño y todo su brazo hasta el codo estaba totalmente negro y envolviéndolo no estaba el Fuego Púrpura que siempre usaba, era como un fuego de color morado claro con destellos de rojo carmesí.

El fuego se apagó y su brazo volvió a la normalidad, tardó un poco en procesar todo, pero se dio cuenta de algo, con ese poder nadie podría volver a subestimarlo así que enseguida intentó hacerlo de nuevo pero falló. Durante todo el día hasta la noche intentó reproducir ese fuego y esa extraña cosa que le cubrió el brazo pero no logró absolutamente nada. Fue una lástima que no viera la figura que lo observaba desde la distancia que había cogido una lacrima de comunicaciones.

``Tengo buenas noticias, resulta que el chico la ha despertado.´´ Dijo con alegría.

``¿Cual de ellas?´´ Preguntó quién estaba al otro lado.

``Esa es la parte emocionante, no ha sido una, han sido las dos y a la vez.´´

``Pues entonces ya sabes que hacer, y recuerda que la importancia de esta misión es ahora mucho mayor así que no te conviene fallar.´´ Dijo la voz en un tono amenazante.

``No lo haré.´´

 **Un mes después**

Romeo caminaba por la calle, estaba algo frustrado, durante todo un mes había intentado repetir lo que ocurrió aquella vez pero nunca lo logró. Busco en la biblioteca del gremio pare ver si conseguía averiguar que era eso pero no encontró nada. No se lo dijo a nadie porque primero: seguramente no le creerían, y segundo: en el improbable caso de que le creyeran seguro que su padre o el maestro le dirían algo del tipo ``No podemos dejar que un niño maneje algo tan peligroso así que ni se te ocurra usarlo.´´

Cuando giró la esquina vio algo que logro calmarle, su nueva amiga, Minomi. La conoció esa misma tarde mientras volvía a su casa. Era una chica de catorce años, pelo castaño liso que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, ojos de color marrón claro, piel clara y según Romeo una figura generosa para su edad (aunque no lo admitiría ni a base de tortura). Su carácter dulce y amable era algo que a Romeo le encantaba y en ocasiones era tímida lo que la hacía bastante mona a su parecer. Desde que se conocieron quedaron de vez en cuando para verse y hablar.

``Hola Romeo, me alegro mucho de verte.´´ Saludó con una sonrisa.

``Yo también me alegro, dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?´´ Dijo acercándose a ella.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada ``Esto, verás, quería saber si tú umm... ¿querrías ir a una cita conmigo?´´ Preguntó tímidamente.

Romeo estaba paralizado, realmente esto no es lo que esperaba cuando se despertó por la mañana, despertó de su estupor ``Cl-Claro, me encantaría.´´

Su cara se iluminó ante estas palabras ``¡Bien! ¿Quedamos en el parque a las ocho?´´

``A-Allí estaré.´´

 **A las siete menos cuarto esa misma tarde**

Romeo caminaba totalmente nervioso, tardó poco en arrepentirse de contarle a su padre que tenía una cita, nada mas enterarse casi todo lo que hizo fue darle consejos pervertidos después de llorar durante unos minutos murmurando cosas sobre que era ya un hombre y casi le explota la cara de la vergüenza cuando su padre le quiso dar un preservativo. Lo peor es que ya se lo podía imaginar contándoselo a los del gremio, solo de pensar en la avalancha de preguntas (sobre todo por parte de Mirajane) y burlas (especialmente por parte de su padre y Wakaba) que debería de soportar mañana le dolía la cabeza.

Llegó al parque y se encontró con Minomi, llevaba puesto un vestido holgado de color negro con una chaqueta negra y unas sandalias con varios adornos.

``Ho-Hola.´´ Saludó tímidamente Romeo, realmente se veía hermosa.

``Hola.´´ Respondió de la misma forma ``¿Nos vamos?´´

``Cl-Claro.´´ Contestó y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Ambos caminaron a través del parque hasta llegar a una heladería, después fueron al cine donde vieron una película romántica (aunque Romeo estaba más centrado en Minomi quién había echado su cabeza sobre el hombro de Romeo), cuando la película terminó ya era de noche y ambos paseaban por uno de los jardines de Magnolia.

Mientras caminaban Minomi se paró y Romeo también lo hizo algo extrañado.

``Minomi ¿ocurre algo?´´

``No es nada.´´ Contestó con una sonrisa ``Solo quería decirte que...´´ mientras decía esto se acercó a Romeo y con ambas manos le cogió suavemente el rostro ``realmente me he divertido mucho hoy.´´ ahora empezaba a acercar su rostro al de Romeo quién estaba sonrojado.

Romeo estaba paralizado, esto tenía que ser un sueño, sí, seguramente esta es la parte en que se despierta, nada cambió, el seguía allí con su cabeza siendo agarrada por Minomi cuyo rostro estaba cada vez más cerca, nunca pensó que esto podría pasar, aunque tampoco se quejaba, Minomi era innegablemente atractiva a su parecer y su personalidad resultaba algo atrayente para él.

Minomi continuó su avance hasta que solo había una de distancia de un par de centímetros entre sus bocas ``Antes de seguir, me gustaría hacer una cosa.´´

``¿E-El que?´´

En ese momento Romeo sintió como la mano derecha de Minomi dejaba su rostro, un segundo después abrió los ojos como platos al sentir un enorme dolor en su estómago, por acto reflejo lanzo un puñetazo envuelto en Fuego Púrpura que fue fácilmente esquivado por Minomi quién saltó hacía atrás.

Romeo miró hacía abajo y vio un buen corte en su vientre, luego miró a Minomi quién sonreía mientras sujetaba un cuchillo con la hoja manchada de sangre. ``¿P-Pero por que has hecho esto?´´ Romeo sentía que le costaba mantenerse en pie.

``Sencillo, esa es mi misión, capturarte de una sola pieza.´´

``¡¿Capturarme?! ¡¿Por que?!´´

``Es algo muy largo de explicar así que no lo hare ahora, solo ríndete y deja de dar problemas ¿vale?´´ Dijo con un tono dulce.

Romeo intentó golpearla con una bola de fuego pero sus movimientos eran mucho más lentos que de costumbre haciendo que Minomi ni siquiera debiera esforzarse para esquivar el ataque. Se acercó rápidamente a él y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la herida de su estómago haciendo que se doblara por el dolor.

``Ni siquiera lo intentes, la hoja de ese cuchillo estaba bañada en un potente tranquilizante.´´ Puso un pie sobre la cabeza de Romeo ``No te lo tomes como algo personal, realmente me divertí hoy. Y tampoco me culpes a mí, culpa a tus padre por hacer nacieras como un shoyutsuchi **[1]**.´´ Después de eso conecto una fuerte patada en la cara de Romeo haciendo así que se desmallara.

 **Aquí termina el capitulo. Espero vuestras críticas especialmente si son críticas constructivas.**

 **[1]Shoyutsuchi: shoy proviene de shoyuu-sha que significa dueño, utsu proviene de ikutsu ka no que significa varias y chi significa sangre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ante todo pido perdón por actualizar tan tarde. Quiero agradecer a Fenrir23-X y Vemtuz por el fav, y a Iket45 por seguir la historia**

 **Perdón por posibles faltas de ortografía.**

``Así´´ **: personaje hablando**

`` _Así_ ´´ **: personaje pensando**

`` **Así** ´´ **: hechizos**

 **Aviso: habrá algunos momentos algo fuertes en este capitulo aunque son muy breves. Lo digo para que nadie se sorprenda-**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Fairy Tail ni los personajes de otras series que aparecen aquí son de mi propiedad.**

Capitulo 2

Minomi cogió su lacrima de comunicación y llamó ``Espero que tengas buenas noticias.´´ Sonó la voz en un tono serio.

``Las tengo, el chico cayó de lleno en la trampa, ahora mismo esta totalmente fuera de combate por la perdida de sangre y el tranquilizante ahora mismo me dirijo al punto de encuentro.´´

``Excelente.´´

Minomi cargó el cuerpo de Romeo como si fuera un saco de patatas y caminó durante unos metros hasta que ``No tan rápido creo que eso es nuestro.´´ miró hacia su derecha y no le gustó nada lo que vio. Un hombre joven, alto, de piel algo bronceada, pelo negro con patillas y ojos grises con ojeras, llevaba una sudadera amarilla con mangas y capucha de color negro, pantalones vaqueros grises, un sombrero de piel blanca con lunares negros, dos anillos de oro en cada oreja y en los dedos tiene letras tatuadas leyéndose la palabra death, llevaba sobre su hombro una gran nodachi con una empuñadura de forma oblonga recortada con un corto pelaje blanco, un mango de color púrpura con dos anillos blancos a su alrededor y un pomo amarillo, la vaina es negra y esta decorada con cruces blancas desde el inicio hasta el fondo donde hay una pieza amarilla y también tiene unos pedazos de cuerda corta de color rojo cerca de su apertura.

``¿Tanto os cuesta no entrometeros en nuestros asuntos?´´ Preguntó Minomi molesta.

``Hagamoslo fácil, entregame al mocoso y dime todo lo relacionado a Ripazu **[1]** ´´

Minomi sacó tres cuchillos de su chaqueta y los lanzó a toda velocidad contra el hombre que los bloqueó con su nodachi ``Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres.´´ un pequeño circulo azul claro apareció en su mano derecha girando constantemente `` **Room** ´´ ese circulo se expandió y una cortina azul cubrió toda la zona, pateó una pequeña piedra hacia Minomi y cuando la piedra se acercó `` **Shambles** ´´ hizo un gesto con la mano y de repente él y la piedra intercambiaron posiciones. Minomi fue rápida en bloquear un corte de la nodachi con uno de sus cuchillos, dejó caer el cuerpo de Romeo ya que en combate de seguro sería un estorbo, cogió otro cuchillo e intentó cortar el cuello del hombre pero fue bloqueado por la nodachi, Minomi dio una serie de cortes muy rápidos y precisos que fueron igualmente bloqueados pero lograron hacer retroceder al hombre que puso su espada de forma horizontal con ambas manos en el mango, se acercó a toda velocidad y tocó en vientre de Minomi con la punta de su nodachi `` **Injection Shot** ´´ Minomi se echó hacia atrás de repente escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

Minomi se puso de rodillas en el suelo, la herida que le produjo ese golpe seguramente era bastante grave, vio como el hombre se acercaba y cogió su cuchillo para atacarle pero recibió un puntapié en el estómago que la lanzó varios metros hasta estrellarse contra un árbol.

El hombre se acercó Minomi listo para hacerla hablar pero vio que algunas personas se estaban acercando obviamente atraídas por el ruido que la pelea hizo por lo que rápidamente cogió el cuerpo de Romeo y usó esa extraña habilidad para desparecer mientras Minomi se puso en pie y se fue tambaleante hasta un callejón donde cogió su lacrima de comunicaciones.

``¿Ha habido algún problema?´´ Preguntó la voz de forma firme.

``La verdad es que si, esos malditos se han vuelto ha entrometer.´´

``Joder, esos tipos son cada vez más molestos.´´ Dijo la voz en un tono que indicaba que estaba bastante cabreado, tras mantenerse en silencio un par de minutos volvió a hablar pero esta vez en un tono más calmado ``Pensándolo bien esto podría llegar a beneficiarnos, si encontramos al chico es probable que podamos sonsacarle donde se esconden ellos, te enviare un equipo de refuerzo pero asegurate de traer resultados.´´ Esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono amenazante.

``Tengalo por seguro señor, no volveré a fracasar.´´

``Más te vale.´´

 **Al día siguiente**

Romeo despertó estando totalmente agotado y algo dolorido `` _Gracias a dios, todo eso fue solo un muy mal sueño._ ´´ pensó bastante aliviado pero entonces cayo en un pequeño detalle, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba pero definitivamente esa no era habitación, se levanto y sintió un dolor punzante bastante familiar en el estómago, miro y encontró vendas…. justo donde Minomi... lo apuñalo. Los recuerdos de su cita con Minomi incluyendo la ultima parte se pasaron por su mente de forma casi automática.

`` _Mierda, mierda, mierda…. Entonces no fue un sueño, joder ¡tengo que salir de aquí!_ ´´ Camino hacia la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo,era una puerta grande y decorada hecha con madera que se veía era de gran calidad. La abrió con mucho cuidado y reviso a ambos lados del pasillo, era un pasillo amplio, el suelo estaba formado por placas de madera oscura, las paredes eran de un color rojo oscuro casi escarlata, a lo largo del pasillo había varias puertas iguales a la de la habitación donde Romeo despertó, entre una puerta y otra había una pequeña aunque bonita lampara de pared que seguramente alumbran el lugar durante la noche y que además parecían ser todas modernas y bastante caras, todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado, si Romeo hubiera visto este lugar fuera de contexto podía jurar que diría que es el interior de un hotel.

Empezó a andar con mucha cautela y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, doblo una esquina y entonces ``Veo que te encuentras mejor.´´ una voz totalmente desconocida sonó tras el haciéndolo gritar y pegar un salto por la sorpresa, se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre sonriente de estatura media, de unos setenta y muchos años pero que aun así musculoso, llevaba gafas redondas y una barba bastante curiosa, como si quisiera imitar el aspecto de una almeja, su pelo es blanco, ondulado y largo estando casi a la altura de los hombros, tiene una cicatriz sobre el ojo derecho, llevaba una camiseta azul oscuro de manga corta con unos pantalones holgados negros y sandalias además de una capa larga plateada con capucha aunque no la llevara. ¿Como había llegado hasta allí? Romeo estaba seguro de que no vio a nadie al revisar los pasillos y tampoco escucho pasos.

Romeo reacciono rápidamente y dio un puñetazo envuelto en Fuego Púrpura que el hombre bloqueo como si nada, siguió intentando golpear al hombre y él se siguió limitando a simplemente bloquear después de un rato la paciencia del hombre se empezó a agotar ``Oye, esto esta empezando a ser algo molesto sabes.´´ Romeo no hizo caso y siguió golpeando o mejor dicho intentándolo entonces el hombre le propino un golpe en la cabeza al estilo karateca que dejo a Romeo adolorido en el suelo ``¿Podrías por favor calmarte?´´ pidió.

``¿Donde estoy?´´Pregunto sobandose el lugar donde fue golpeado, seguro que mañana tendría un chichón.

``Estas en el restaurante Enkai **[2]** ´´

``¿Restaurante Enkai?´´ Había oído hablar de el, era un restaurante que se abrió hace cerca de dos meses cerca del centro de Magnolia y que estaba ganando fama rápidamente.

``Bueno, siendo exactos, el restaurante esta en el piso de abajo, este es el piso donde los empleados y yo dormimos.´´

``¿Y que hacemos en este restaurante?´´

``Bueno yo estoy aquí porque soy el dueño y tú estas aquí porque uno de mis chicos te rescato cuando una miembro de Ripazu estaba por llevarse tu cuerpo´´

``¿Ripazu?´´ Pregunto extrañado, nunca había oído hablar de algo que se llamara así.

``Es un historia larga y complicada por lo que si quieres hablar de eso es mejor que vengas conmigo a mi despacho.´´ Empezó a andar pero enseguida noto que Romeo no lo seguía ``Por si no lo has notado, dormiste durante horas en una habitación de mi edificio, si te quisiera muerto ni siquiera habrías llegado a despertarte.´´ Tras decir esto continuo con su marcha esta vez con Romeo siguiéndolo aunque este todavía estaba en alerta por si acaso.

Caminaron durante más o menos un minuto y llegaron a una puerta básicamente igual a las otras con la diferencia de que había una pequeña placa de madera situada sobre el marco de la puerta con la palabra `despacho´ escrita.

Entraron a la habitación, era un cuarto grande, con estanterías en ambos lados que parecían tener sobre todo documentos, una bonita lampara colgada en el techo y un escritorio grande con un par de papeles esparcidos. El hombre tomo asiento en una silla e hizo señales a Romeo para que también tomara asiento cosa que hizo.

``Ante todo mi nombre es Rayleigh.´´ Dijo extendiendo su mano con clara intención de que Romeo la estrechara. Con algo de desconfianza Romeo estrechó su mano con la de Rayleigh ``Romeo.´´ tras separar sus manos Romeo volvió a hablar ``Ahora ¿que es eso de Ripazu y por que me busca?´´

``Veras, querían capturarte porque eres un usuario de una Magia de Herencia Sanguínea.´´

``¿Magia de Herencia Sanguínea? ¿Que es eso?´´

``No me extraña que no lo sepas, veras las Magias de Herencia Sanguínea son magias que sin importar cuanto se intente son literalmente imposibles de aprender ya que esta magia se halla oculta en la sangre de sus usuarios.´´

``¿Como que en la sangre?´´

``Significa que es algo genético y hereditario por lo que los hijos de los usuarios de Magia de Herencia Sanguínea deberían, en teoría, poseer la misma magia que sus padres. La mayoría de estas magias son extremadamente poderosas superando incluso a la Magia Perdida en muchos casos.´´

``Si es algo tan poderoso ¿como es que nunca lo había oído y como no hay magos que puedan usar ese tipo de magia? Además mi padre solo sabe usar un tipo de magia de fuego normal y corriente.´´

``Estoy llegando a eso, los usuarios de Magias de Herencia Sanguínea se reunieron en clanes para garantizar que esa magia siguiera existiendo y con el tiempo las personas dentro de cada clan tenían el mismo apellido que daba nombre al clan, pero hace unos doscientos años varios reinos mostraron un interés demasiado grande en las Magias de Herencia Sanguínea y queriendo conseguir dichas magias para sus ejércitos empezaron varias guerras.´´

``Pero si la Magia de Herencia Sanguínea solo se puede obtener heredándola ¿como planeaban conseguirla para sus ejércitos?´´ El rostro de Rayleigh se ensombreció ante esta pregunta.

``Esta es la parte más horrible, tenían en mente varios métodos como secuestrar a mujeres jóvenes y convertirlas en maquinas de cría o lo que es lo mismo dejar que los soldados las violaran hasta quedar embarazadas o secuestrar a bebes y criarlos en la ideología de dar su vida por el rey.´´ Los ojos de Romeo se ampliaron por el horror. ``Ante esta persecución los clanes se defendieron pero poco a poco empezaron a verse abrumados ya que los ejércitos reales eran mucho más numerosos y tenían mejores armas, los miembros de los clanes que sobrevivieron se replegaron y se establecieron en otros países e incluso en otros continentes haciendo así que las Magias de Herencia Sanguínea comenzaran a desparecer.´´

``¿Pero no tuvieron hijos que heredaran su magia?´´

``No es tan fácil, en los clanes siempre nacían usuarios porque si dos usuarios tiene hijos estos serán seguro usuarios, pero si un usuario tiene hijos con un no usuario las posibilidades son cincuenta-cincuenta a dos opciones, hijos usuarios e hijos con el gen de la magia pero incapaces de usarla, si uno de estos dos últimos tiene hijos con alguien que ni es usuario ni tiene el gen las posibilidades son veinticinco-setenta y cinco a hijos usuarios e hijos con el gen pero no usuarios respectivamente y así sigue la cuenta. Otro factor aparte es que muchos padres no quisieron informar a sus hijos sobre la verdad oculta en su apellido por lo que la mayoría de los miembros que deberían pertenecer a clanes hoy en día ni siquiera lo saben.´´

``¿Entonces es por eso que nadie sabe sobre los clanes a día de hoy?´´

``Tampoco es así, la familia real y algunos miembros de alto rango dentro del Consejo Mágico saben sobre los clanes y las Magia de Herencia Sanguínea pero no dicen nada porque o los consideran extintos o planean usarlos como arma secreta en caso de futuras guerras.´´

`` _Eso podría explicar ese fuego extraño que utilicé el mes pasado._ ´´ Piensa Romeo aunque tratando todavía de asimilar toda esta información ``Pero espera ¿entonces como sabéis tu y Ripazu que yo podía tener esa magia y que siguen queriendo de mí?´´

``Ripazu obtiene su información principalmente mediante sobornos y espías que proporcionan la información que necesita para localizar a los usuarios de las Magias de Herencia Sanguínea y vender sus habilidades mediante trasplantes en el mercado negro, donde valen una fortuna para distintas organizaciones terroristas y varios reinos y yo lo se simplemente porque Ripazu tiene un gran interés en ti.´´

``¿Trasplantes?´´

``Es una forma delicada de decir que pretendían abrirte en canal para implantar tus órganos y músculos en otra persona.´´ Contestó haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Romeo hasta que cayó en un detalle.

``Entonces Minomi...´´

``Si te refieres a esa chica que estaba contigo lamento decirte que era una miembro de Ripazu que tenía la misión de capturarte.´´ La mirada de Romeo se entristeció ``No te sientas mal, no eres el primero al que Ripazu consigue engañar y por desgracia no creo que seas el último.´´

En ese momento Rayleigh abrió un cajón de su escritorio, cogió algo y se lo enseño a Romeo ``Ten, esto te sera muy útil.´´

Romeo vio que tenía dos objetos en su mano, pudo reconocer uno de ellos que era una lacrima de comunicaciones compacta pero no tuvo idea de lo que era el otro, era como un aro negro con una piedra brillante de color azul claro ``¿Que es ese aro?´´

``Es un akaibu **[3]** , sirve para enviar imágenes y archivos cosas que una lacrima no puede hacer y también puedes enviar tu localización a otros con ella por lo que es más útil si estas en problemas y necesitas ayuda, luego te enseñare como funciona porque ahora mismo estamos justos de tiempo.´´ Se los entrego a Romeo quién se puso el akaibu en la muñeca izquierda y la lacrima en el bolsillo.

``Por cierto, antes de golpearme Minomi dijo que yo era un... ¿como era? ¿Shoyatsu? No ¿Shoyutshi? Tampoco ¿Sho-´´

``¿Shoyutsuchi?´´

Romeo se gira para mirar a Rayleigh que tenía un semblante serio. ``Si ¿que significa?´´

``Pues cuando los miembros de diferentes clanes tiene un hijo lo normal es que dicho hijo tenga la Magia de Herencia Sanguínea de uno de sus padres, pero en raros casos el hijo hereda la magia de ambos padres poseyendo así dos Magias de Herencia Sanguínea, de ahí viene el término shoyutsuchi que significa dueño de varias sangres.´´

``¿Has conocido a algún otro usuario?´´

``Claro, en mi restaurante dos de mis empleados tienen Magias de Herencia Sanguínea aunque ninguno de ellos es un shoyutsuchi como tú.´´ Echo una mirada a un reloj que había en la pared y volvió a mirar a Romeo ``Creo que es hora de que te vallas no quiero que los de tu gremio empiecen a peinar la ciudad buscándote y por cierto deberías cambiarte de ropa si no quieres que los demás vean tu herida.´´ Dijo señalando el chaleco abierto de Romeo que no hacía nada por ocultar sus vendajes.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo ``Voy a enviar un trabajo a tu gremio para hacer de camarero en el restaurante, asegurate de que seas tú quien lo coja y muy importante ven solo.´´

``¿Por que no puedo traer compañero?´´

``Tratamos de mantenernos lo más lejos posible de los gremios legítimos porque están llenos de filtraciones que es precisamente el motivo por el que te recomiendo mantener todo esto en secreto, así que ni una palabra sobre tu magia, sobre los clanes, sobre mi y mucho menos sobre mis empleados.´´ esto ultimo los dijo con un tono amenazante que casi hace a Romeo caerse sobre su trasero.

``Ta-Tampoco los conozco así que no podría hablar de ellos.´´

``Los conocerás cuando aceptes el trabajo, por ahora vuelve a tu gremio y actúa como si todo siguiera como siempre, mandare a alguien para que vigile tu casa y os mantenga a salvo a ti y a tu padre.´´

``¿Por que querrían hacerle algo a mi padre?´´

``Sencillamente porque sería una buena manera de chantajearte ya que no pudieron atraparte de forma directa.´´

 **Media hora más tarde**

Romeo se encontraba caminando en dirección al gremio, tras salir del restaurante fue directamente a su casa donde se alegro de que no estuviera su padre, aunque teniendo en cuenta la hora que era se podía esperar que ya estaría en el gremio, fue difícil encontrar algo que no fuera un chaleco abierto en su armario pero por suerte pudo encontrar una camiseta negra de manga corta.

Durante todo el camino estaba pensando sobre eso de los clanes, si el tenía el gen de dos clanes ¿cuales serian? Nunca pensó que su padre fuera un mago especial ni nada y no sabía nada sobre su madre aparte de que se fue cuando el tenía dos años y desde entonces no ha dado señales de vida.

Empezó a distinguir la silueta del gremio y comenzó a pensar en alguna excusa para su padre pero la realidad lo golpeó, ha estado toda una noche desaparecido y lo ultimo que supieron de él fue que iba a una cita con una chica, mierda, seguro que su padre, Wakaba y el maestro ya sacaron conclusiones pervertidas y podría apostar a que Mira estaba empezando a planear su boda `` _Tengo que pensar en una excusa rápido... ya esta, diré que estuvimos paseando hasta tarde y que esta mañana me quede dormido y sobretodo aclarar que NO hicimos nada pervertido._ ´´

Adoptó una expresión algo neutral para fingir que no ocurría nada extraño y entró al gremio esperando que todos siguieran con sus asuntos y no le prestaran atención, no tuvo tanta suerte.

``Hombre, Romeo, ¿que tal anoche con tu chica?´´ Preguntó/gritó Wakaba en un tono divertido.

``Me siento tan orgulloso de ti.´´ Dijo Macao con autenticas cascadas saliendo de sus ojos.

``Dime chico ¿como fue?´´ Preguntó Bickslow con una sonrisa entre burlona y lasciva.

``¿Como fue? ¿Como fue?´´ Repitieron a coro sus `bebes´.

``¡No digáis tonterías, solo paseemos hasta tarde y por eso me quede dormido! ¡Nada más!´´ Gritó Romeo rojo como un tomate.

``Mentira, esta mañana antes de venir mire en tu habitación y no estabas.´´ Dijo Macao desmontando al instante la defensa de Romeo.

``¡Romeo! ¡Pasar la noche a solas con tu chica es de hombres!´´ Rugió Elfman con una fuerza que le causaría envidia a un león, solo para que Evergreen lo mandara a volar a la otra punta del gremio golpeándolo con su abanico.

``Dime Romeo ¿cuando tienes pensado presentárnosla?´´ Preguntó Mirajane con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos.

 **Mientras en la casa de Romeo**

Mientras Romeo vivía su propio infierno el hombre que le rescató la noche anterior estaba vigilando su casa por petición de Rayleigh, tras un rato vio algo preocupante, la misma chica contra la que peleó ayer estaba acompañada de dos personas, a su izquierda había un hombre de tez blanca alto y corpulento, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y ojos marrones, llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta y pantalón vaquero gris, a su derecha se encontraba una mujer de tez blanca con cabello largo rubio y ojos verdes, levaba un vestido blanco de tirantes con decoraciones azules en la zona de los hombros el pecho y la cintura hasta la rodillas que abrazaba su curvilínea figura.

Los tres se dirigían directamente a la casa y el hombre llevo una mano a su nodachi esperando lo peor.

 **[1]Ripazu: en japones, segadores.**

 **[2]Enkai: en japones, banquete.**

 **[3]Akaibu: en japones, archivo**

 **Las críticas son bien recibidos, sobre todo si son constructivos, así que sentíos libres de comentar si queréis.**


End file.
